A Very Glee Christmas
A Very Glee Christmas is the 32nd episode of Glee, and the 10th episode of the second season. It will air on December 7. Judging from the preview, Sue Sylvester will make references to the classic Dr. Seuss book'' How the Grinch Stole Christmas , as she steals the school faculty's gifts (by replacing all the names in the bucket with hers) from the school's "Secret Santa" way of receiving gifts. However, in the end, the students give them away to poor children. Becky Jackson and Brittany Pierce also make references to ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas. ''Becky will represent the Grinch's dog- and unwitting henchman- "Max." Brittany will represent "Cindy Lou Who". These Grinch references explain the song from the Glee Christmas Album, "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch". '''Please everybody do not update this article with speculation about how long this episode is. Otherwise we will have to lock this page so only mods can update it. ' Plot It's Christmas time at McKinley High and New Directions decide to sing carols to raise the Christmas spirits. Kurt gets even more smitten with Blaine, who flirts with him in the Dalton Academy senior commons. Will feels terrible about being alone on Christmas. The episode will be another Brittany-centric episode, focusing on her belief in Santa Claus and the glee club's efforts to reinforce this belief - including having someone dressed up as Old Saint Nick - while Sue is acting like "The Grinch" to try to stop this childlike belief, as well as replacing all the names from 'secret santa' with hers, so that she gets all the presents. Brittany also makes the biggest christmas wish ever: for Artie to be able to walk. The episode will also feature a blossoming of Brittany's romance with Artie, along with Mercedes, Tina and Mike getting slushies thrown in their faces. Finn and Rachel are trying to fix the little tiff in their relationship from "Special Education" and spend their whole Christmas vacation together, during which they end up kissing. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste. * Darren Criss as Blaine. *John Stamos as Carl Howell. *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky. *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. Songs *'"We Need a Little Christmas"' by Angela Lansbury. Sung by New Directions. *'"Baby, It's Cold Outside"' by Frank Loesser. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'"Welcome Christmas" '''by ''The Who Village Choir. Sung by New Directions. *"[[Merry Christmas Darling|'Merry Christmas Darling']]" by The Carpenters. Sung by''' Rachel.' *"'Last Christmas" sung by Rachel, '''Finn, and New Directions. *'"Deck the Rooftop" 'sung by 'New Directions. Images Christmas Special- Heather Morris.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-01.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-02.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-04.jpg Lea-michele-glee-christmas-300x300.jpg LeaMicheleSetofGlee Xmasepisode Pasadena 4.jpg Normal lmw filmingglee017.jpg Glee-firstlookx.jpg|Will giving Emma a present|link=http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2010-11-30-glee30_ST_N.htm|linktext=First look: A New Direction on 'A Very Glee Christmas' 0abce0f99dd753584f162572de40f6d7.jpg 554424cc16b2b3122ac374d4691863ea.jpg 6e56780fad8a7a8ed9f30489de1a7e0a.jpg 8e1d8bbd9272a3586a9e6d544d1fc26b.jpg E7eed4832629d99fca5d05a242c746df.jpg Glee s2ep10-5.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Visiting Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Sue wreaks terror.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Slushies.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Secret Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Santa at Brittanys.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Choir Room Vandalised.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Brittany suprised.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Brittany meets Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - We Need A Little Christmas.jpg 151066_1432450782229_1561705948_30899747_8163673_n.jpg Rachel christmas.png Leakerst6.jpg Leakerst5.jpg Leakerst4.jpg Leakerst3.jpg Leakerst2.jpg Leakerst1.jpg Leakoffie.jpg Corymonteith999.jpg Episode Previews Video:First Teaser Video:Second Teaser Video:Glee : 'Baby It's Cold Outside Video:Glee - Merry Christmas Darling Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season Two Category:Guest Stars Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Special Episode Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Christmas Category:Sam Evans Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Darren Criss Category:Blaine Category:Carl Howell Category:John Stamos Category:Blaine Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Artie Abrams Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Dalton Academy Category:Jayma Mays Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Amber Riley Category:Videos Category:Becky Jackson Category:Sue the Grinch